Love Across the Multiverse
by ericaj318
Summary: A member of Team Flash, and Barry's sister, brings Harry out of his rough shell through love but even theirs has complications. This story starts with flashbacks to when they met and works its way to the present. Harry Wells/OC
1. Chapter 1

Season 2...

" _What the hell is he doing here?" Addison asked while Barry was distracted. She walked into the Core to see Harrison Wells and marched forward, slamming her fist into his face. He crashed to the ground without a fight._

 _Barry turned, "Addy, that isn't that Wells," he shook his head, "He's from Earth-2."_

 _Addison shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry," she offered her hand to Wells 2.0, helping him back to his feet. "How do you know he's so trustworthy?"_

 _Cisco nodded in agreement, "I second that. Just because he isn't our Wells that doesn't mean he is a good guy."_

 _Barry sighed, "He saved my life last night. He knows Zoom and I think his help outweighs the risks," he looked at Addison, "Help me out, sis."_

 _Addison looked at the man again, taking in all the Wellsiness of him, "I'll give him a chance. But, one wrong move and I'll make sure he doesn't get back up from my punch," she warned. She looked at him, the mark on his face bruising already, "Come with me and I'll get you some ice for that."_

 _Harry rolled his eyes but nodded, as he followed her, but was stopped by a comment from Cisco, "We've been doing just fine without him. That's all I'm saying. We're batting a thousand against these breachers."_

" _A thousand, Crisco?" Harry replied, his tone arrogant, "What's your sample size, ten?"_

 _Addison grabbed his arm to pull him with her, "Let's not make you enemies on your first day," she suggested, guiding him to the kitchen where she could get some ice for his face._

 _He sat down once they reached their destination while Addy made an ice pack before bringing to him, holding it gently against his face._

" _I am sorry about that," Addy began, "I have super strength so I was probably the last one who needed to punch you," she revealed._

 _He waved off her concern, "I've been punched before, it won't be the last."_

" _We are probably going to call you Harry," she replied, "You know, to differentiate you from Harrison Wells version one."_

 _Harry almost cracked a smile at her comment, "Whatever you need to do to help me take care of Zoom once and for all. Has he shown himself to your team yet?"_

 _Addy shook her head, "No, we've only seen his agents sent to take care of Barry before he has to. Luckily, my brother has a great team so we can keep him safe. Though, your knowledge and experience will certainly help," she offered her hand, "Do you accept my truce? I promise to see you as Harry and not the evil monster from our past."_

 _Harry's lips did curve into a smile that time as he took her hand in his own, "I accept. Now, can we get started on taking down Zoom?"_

 _Addy nodded, standing to lead him back to the Core and get started._


	2. Chapter 2

_Zoom had shown his face, incapacitating Barry during his show of power. Wells was determined to find a way to fix Barry, but he also thought Addy's strength could be used to their advantage._

" _I don't see how my strength can make any difference if Zoom can get away before I line up for a hit of any sort," Addison shared her thoughts on Wells' plan for her as the pair sat in Cisco's lab._

 _Harry sighed, not used to so much talk while he worked, "If we can get Zoom trapped with my gun then you may be just the person to approach him and take him down. I'm testing how long my gun can slow him, at its current settings," he explained._

 _She nodded, "What are the chances that the gun doesn't work and he is able to destroy me? I assume I have to be close for this plan to work, so that I can strike during my window."_

" _Why don't worry about the details once I have a speed gun that will actually shoot him fast enough to strike him and slow him down?" Harry asked, his tone coming across more annoyed then he'd wanted it to._

 _Addy shook her head, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I just, well, I saw what Zoom did to my brother and I'm scared," she confessed, unusual for her to admit to her fears but Harry wasn't going to tell the others. Not because of any loyalty to her but just because he doesn't want to talk to anyone unless he has to._

 _Harry stopped his work and looked at Addison, into her eyes, "You are very smart to be afraid. If you weren't, I'd think there was something really wrong with you," he paused looking as if he was thinking of whether or not to say anymore. "Zoom took my daughter," Harry revealed, "I want to stop him, but that's the real reason I came because I need help getting her back."_

" _I didn't see you as the daughter having type," Addy replied, "Only because of the Wells I'm used to," she saved herself from sounding rude. "If you tell the others, they will willingly help you. If you're a part of Team Flash, or just helping, then you're family. And we help family," she assured him, placing her hand on his bicep, which she found surprisingly strong under all his black clothes._

 _Harry nodded, "I will tell them all, eventually. I'd appreciate it if you would keep it to yourself," he requested, still looking in her eyes._

" _Of course," Addy answered, "So, I should definitely be scared and you don't know if your gun will work at all, is that where we are on this project?" she teased, hoping to lighten the mood._

 _Her idea worked as Harry let out a subtle laugh of agreement. "Yes, that is exactly where we are, but if someone in this room would stop talking for any period of time at all, I may be more productive," he got her back._

 _Addy playfully looked around the room, "Is there someone else in here?" letting out a loud outburst of laughter at her own joke._

 _Harry was smiling too, unable to resist at the sound of her infectious laughter. Finally, she sobered up allowing him to speak. "Ok Addison Allen," he began, "What do you think we should do to defeat Zoom? You like to shoot down my plans, so what are yours?"_

" _Please just call me Addy," she corrected with a small smile, "I don't have a plan, and you know that. I am just concerned with one that involves me. I want to make sure it works and I don't get killed."_

 _Harry nodded once again, "I agree with that, Addy. I would also hate for something to happen to you," he let his developing feelings slip out, and quickly turned back to his work while Addy, mercifully, changed the subject and didn't press what he'd said._


	3. Chapter 3

" _Barry, where are we going?" Addy asked, confusion on her face._

 _Barry looked at his older sister, "We have to go help Oliver in Star City. There's a threat they can't face alone."_

 _Addy nodded, "Can I stay here? You guys should be more then enough to take on the bad guy and I'd like to continue helping Harry work on our plan to defeat Zoom," she asked, hoping he wouldn't look any deeper into her reasoning, because she really just wanted to spend more time with Harry._

 _Barry thought over her request for a second before smiling, "Well, I don't see why not. Just be careful, you hear me?"_

" _Same to you," she retorted, "You're going after the craziest thing we've ever faced. Come back in one piece."_

 _Barry nodded before moving to get his team ready to leave while Addison made her way to Cisco's workshop to tell Harry the good news, that she was staying behind with him._

 _Addy stepped into the lab, knocking on the wall causing Harry to turn and look her way, "Hi there, all work no play. I just wanted to tell you that I am staying behind, not going to Star City, so I am here if you need any help with our planning," she shared, stepping into the room, taking a seat on the table where he was working, right next to him._

 _Harry couldn't suppress his grin, looking up at her, "That sounds nice, it would be better if you actually helped, but I'll take whatever I can get. Are you sure you don't want to fight this magic man with your brother and the team?"_

" _I'll have plenty more chances to fight bad guys," she replied, "So, Mr. Wells, what can I do to assist you today?" offering her best smile._

 _Harry looked down, shaking his head, "We could use some coffee because it's going to be a long day and possibly night. Do you mind running to Jitters?" he asked._

 _Addy shook her head, "Not at all, coffee is my favorite so I would never turn down a chance to grab some," she hopped from the desk, "I'll be right back."_

 _Addison grabbed two coffees, along with an entire bag they would be able to brew as needed, before she journeyed back to STAR Labs to deliver the goods and get to work._

 _When she walked into the core, she heard what she really hoped wasn't what she thought, a gunshot. Addison picked up the pace, racing into the Core where she found Harry on the floor._

 _Addison dropped to the ground, by his side, applying pressure to the wound just as Caitlin appeared._

" _I'll call Joe," Caitlin began, "Can you keep pressure on the wound for me until I get done so I can see what I can do?"_

 _Addy nodded as Caitlin walked out of the room, leaving her with a barely conscious Wells._

" _Harry," she whispered, doing her best to hold back her sudden influx of tears, "Stay with me. I really like you and we can't pursue anything if you die," she pleaded. She couldn't believe she had just confessed her feelings, which had really strengthened over the last weeks of their working relationship. Addy leaned down toward him, placing her lips gently to his, ending the chaste kiss as quickly as it began. "Don't you want more of that, Harry?"_

 _Addison's moment was interrupted when Caitlin reappeared, the two women lifting Wells onto the medical table where Caitlin got to work on trying to save his life. Addison stood at his side, clutching his hand in hers while she waited._


	4. Chapter 4

_Harry survived the gunshot with help from Jay but didn't remember Addy's pleading words or the kiss she'd given him. A month had passed, it was Christmas time._

" _Hey Harry," she said his name as she walked into his lab, "Everyone's going to Joe's tonight and you are invited to join us. You're a part of this family. Not to mention, I'd love to have you there," she began, starting to confess her feelings once more even though Wells had grown colder as the time passed._

 _He glanced her way from the deep concentration of his work, "I can't celebrate anything while my daughter's still in Zoom's grasp," his tone was harsh, which he realized. He softened to add, "Thank you for the invitation and for wishing to include me, but I just can't."_

 _Addy nodded, "That makes sense. If my brother, or Joe, or any of my family or friends was in trouble I wouldn't want to celebrate either,' she had another idea, "Would it be ok if I stayed and kept you company? You shouldn't be alone and Joe's is packed. They won't miss me."_

 _Harry noticed how earnest her voice was as she offered to abandon her Christmas tradition and spend it with him while he worked. He knew he wasn't the most pleasant to be around, either. "Addy, you don't need to sit around here with me," he protested, "I am just working so you will be bored. Go be with your family and don't worry about me."_

 _Addison moved closer to him, removing his hands from the items on the table so he could face her. "Harry," she began, her tone soft, "When you were shot, I was the one who found you. I told you some things, when I knew you might not remember, that I feel I need to share again," she paused to gauge his response. He didn't move to interrupt, so Addy continued, "I am into you, Harry Wells. I would like to pursue a romantic relationship, if that is something you also want. Also, I kissed you that day," she confessed, amazed that she was revealing her true feelings twice to the same man._

 _Harry stood silently, unable to find the words to respond. He moved closer to her, placing his hand, gently, on the side of her neck, his fingers in the hairs on the back of her neck. "Addy, I would love what you're proposing, but I can't. You are younger then me, significantly, with your whole life ahead of you. I've had my chance at love and I don't deserve another one. You can do so much better," his fears were all out on the table._

 _Addy shook her head, closing the gap between them, placing her lips to his once again, this time deepening it just slightly before she pulled away. "You're wrong," she explained, "There is no such thing as a limit on chances at love and I'd be lucky to have you. Harry, you're smart, kind when necessary, funny, and exceedingly handsome. Why wouldn't I want you?" she remembered his comment on their age, "And age is the last thing I'm worried about. If you don't want to take this any further, that's ok, but don't hide behind lies to avoid it."_

 _Harry was taken aback by her words, smiling as he shook his head, "What are the chances of you never mentioning 'us' again if I say I don't want to try it out?"_

 _Addy shrugged, "Just depends on how long it takes for me to find someone else who makes me feel the way you do."_

 _He moved forward, resuming the kiss she'd begun. His hands were in her hair, pulling her as close as he could. When he let her go, Harry smiled down at Addy, "Merry Christmas."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Addison walked into Harry's lab one morning to find him sitting, hard at work like always. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, "Are you ever going to take me up on my offer to stay at my place instead of spending all you time here?'_

 _She noticed, when her left arm braced his shoulder as she hugged him, he'd winced. He responded before she could ask._

" _I need to focus on what I'm doing," Harry replied, "What we're already doing is enough but if I come stay with you, well, I may never come back to my work," his reasoning was a bit more bravado then anything Addy had ever heard him say before, furthering her suspicion that something was up._

 _She let go of his neck and grabbed a chair to sit right next to him, so she could see his eyes while they talked. "What happened to your shoulder?" she asked, her tone casual._

 _Harry looked at her, visibly deciding how to answer, "I pulled a muscle sleeping last night," he changed the subject, "Maybe you're right about my housing arrangements."_

 _Addy wasn't convinced, "You just explained to me, for the trillionth time, why you won't stay with me, but when I ask about your injury you're suddenly entertaining it? Harry, what's going on with you? You are much more affectionate with your speech this morning and you've been hurt," she stopped and looked into his eyes. "We are your family. My brother has tried to hide things from me for years and it always ends up worse when he doesn't confess. What is up with you?" she pressed harder for a truthful answer._

 _Harry sat back, remaining silent for what felt like eons, until he finally leaned forward, wincing again. "Addy, I haven't been completely honest with you, or your team," he began. Addy wasn't planning to interrupt him once as she sat forward to listen. "Zoom came to me recently. He told me he needs Barry's speed or he'll kill Jesse. I've been slowly siphoning Barry's speed and giving it to Zoom, but now Zoom wants it all. I tried to refuse and that's when he shot his powers through my shoulder."_

 _Addison sat back in her seat, taking in what he was telling her. "If Zoom was threatening you, is threatening you, you just have to come to us. We would have helped you instead of what you've been doing, deceiving all of us," she paused, not as angry as she wanted to be because she knows she would have done the same if any of their lives were on the line. "You have to tell them. They're going to be angry, especially with your face, but then they'll get over it and make a plan to help you."_

 _Harry nodded, letting out a frustrated groan as he ran his hand over his hair, "I know I need to spill, like I should have done when Zoom first appeared. It's Jesse. I was scared that if I deviated from Zoom's demands in any way, he would kill her anyway," he confessed._

" _I know," Addy replied, grabbing a hold of his hand, "That's why I'm not as upset as I want to be. I forgive you for what you've done, but you need to give everyone else a chance to do the same. It doesn't have to be this very moment, but it can't wait for too long either."_

 _He agreed, "You're right," he leaned forward, placing his head against her chest._


	6. Chapter 6

Warning - This scene may be more 'M' rated

 _Harry wandered through STAR Labs, looking for Addy, now that Jesse was back, he could give her more of his attention._

 _He finally found her in the bunks, laying along his bed with only a trench coat on, or all he could see. "I've been looking everywhere for you," Harry admitted, moving to sit beside her on the edge of the bed._

 _Addy sat up, undoing two of the buttons on her coat, "I was just thinking it might be time for us to take this to the next level," she whispered, leaning closer to him._

 _Harry's breath caught as he caught a glimpse of the red, lacy, bra she had on underneath, "Are you sure it's time to take that step? We haven't been on a proper date," he argued, not sure why he would challenge what she wanted._

 _Addison ran her hand up his thigh, stopping at the very top, "You are a wanted murderer which limits the going out for a date option," she teased, "We've kissed, we've expressed how much we care for eachother, and you're finally more available to me so why not?"_

 _Harry moved toward her, his hand on her neck as his lips met hers pushing his tongue through to hers. Addy ran her hands up his shirt onto the skin of his chest, growling into his mouth._

 _He pulled away so she could remove his shirt before she laid back on the bed, undoing the rest of her coat revealing a matching pair of panties. Harry placed himself over her as he resumed the kiss while she tenderly touched from his chest down to his stomach before she started work on his belt and pants._

 _Harry smiled down at Addy as he pulled her underwear down her legs once she had him completely naked. He slowly moved inside of her, both gasping once he was settled in place. Addy began rotating her hips beneath him causing him to start thrusting, gentle and slow at first._

" _I have super strength," Addison teased, "You are not the one who has to worry about hurting someone," she moved her hips harder causing their bodies to begin crashing against each other._

 _Harry followed her lead changing his pace to quicker, harder thrusts until he was nearing his release. He looked down at her, making eye contact, to see where she was. What he saw was Addison letting out a loud moan, throwing back her head causing him to follow quicker then he'd expected making it even more powerful, her insides grabbing onto him as he jerked within her._

 _The pair caught their breath before either spoke again. "Well, that was even better then I'd imagined," Addy admitted, still short of breath minutes later._

 _Harry looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "Thank you?" he asked, unsure of what to make of her first words after they made love for the first time._

 _Addy laughed, "That was a compliment," she corrected herself, "I knew you would be amazing but this was even more then I expected, and we should be doing it as often as possible," she added with a wink in his direction._

 _Harry, wearing a large smile unusual for him, agreed, "I would say that is the best idea I've heard in quite some time," he was referencing their failed attempts at defeating Zoom, but even that couldn't bring either of them down, not in this moment anyway._


	7. Chapter 7

" _Harry, are you really going back?" Addy asked, holding back her tears, after they'd finally defeated Zoom._

 _Harry nodded, "I wish you'd come back with me, but I understand why you can't. Your family is here."_

" _You could stay, Jesse could stay," she challenged, "We wasted so much time before revealing our feelings for each other and now, you're throwing it all away to go back. What's over there for you besides Jesse?" she asked._

 _Harry knew the answer was nothing, but it was still his home and Jesse wanted to go back. "Addy, I'm so sorry," he began, placing his hands on her upper arms, "I never wanted this to end with me hurting you, but Jesse and I are finally in a good place and I need to go home with her. Family has to come before some things."_

 _Addy couldn't stop the small tears from escaping her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, "I know, trust me, that's why I can't come. I just wish there was a way you could stay. I'm not ready to lose you. I'll never be," she confessed, her gentle stream of tears threatening to turn into unattractive sobs._

 _Harry pulled her into his arms, into his chest, holding back his own emotions so he could be strong enough for both of them. "Addy, I love you and I never thought I'd feel that way about anyone ever again. I'm sure I'll come back and that's something for us to look forward to," he ended in a false hopeful tone._

 _Addison pulled away, wiping her face, "I love you too, Harry Wells, more then I could have ever wanted to or dreamed I would," she declared, "Good luck at home." She wished him luck and stepped on her tiptoes, kissing him one last time, before she turned and went back to the Core before either of them could say another word, making it worse._

 _Harry wanted to go after her, but he knew what she'd just done was the best thing for both of them, so he went to the breach and said his goodbyes to everyone else. He could see it on all of their faces that they wished he would stay for themselves and for Addison._

 _Barry walked back into the Core after Harry, Jesse, and the real Jay Garrick departed, finding Addy at the main computer._

" _How are you doing?" he asked, placing his hand comfortingly on his sister's back._

 _Addy shrugged, "Worse and better then I thought I'd be. I just wish he loved me enough to stay."_

 _Barry nodded, "He does love you enough to stay but he has responsibilities that he can't abandon. Someday you two will reunite, I have faith in your love," he reassured her._

 _Addy shook her head, "I'm not sticking around to find out," she began, "Bar, I'm going to join the Legends. They just lost two members and I have super strength. I need some time away, and I really don't know if I can handle him popping in and out as he pleases expecting me to pick up like we've never been apart each time."_

" _I get it, sis," Barry replied, "Just don't become a stranger, ok?"_

" _I would never dream of it," she embraced her brother, "Don't be afraid to call me if something too big comes your way. I'll be back without a second thought," Addy promised._

 _Then she left and boarded the Waverider to travel time, hoping to ignore the hole that had recently taken over most of her heart._


	8. Chapter 8

Season 3 Finale…

 _Addison walked into STAR Labs after being away for a year. She made her way to Harry's lab first, a small part of her, the part she hated, hoping he would be there. Her time away made her realize she'd rather have moments with him, in visits, then nothing at all._

 _When Addison walked into Harry's lab, she saw a blond woman writing on his board. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she addressed the stranger, "Excuse me, but who are you?"_

 _The woman turned, her eyes puffy like she'd been crying, and replied, "I'm Tracy Brand, who are you?" she reversed Addy's question._

" _I'm Barry Allen's sister, Addison," she replied but she was stopped when another person entered the room._

 _Tracy's face was taken aback with shock, "HR?" she gasped causing Addy to turn and see Harry._

" _I'm not him," Harry replied, "My name is Harrison Wells. I'm from another Earth, it's hard to explain.." he was stopped by Tracy._

" _You're his doppleganger," she said, simply, "What do you want from me?"_

 _Addison moved forward, making her presence known to Harry. She noticed the shock on his face that shifted to joy, which he quickly suppressed for the purpose of this conversation. "You loved HR," Addy began, "I have loved a Harrison Wells too, but I ran away from his love and went time traveling to escape. The thing I learned is that any amount of time you can have with him is better then anything else you'll ever experience in your life," she shifted to the purpose she assumed Harry was there. "If HR died for Team Flash, for my brother, then he loved them and if they need your help, you should do it. You can honor his memory and take them to the finish line as he intended to do."_

 _Tracy nodded, her opinion shifted, "Is this the Wells you love?" she pointed at Harry._

 _Addy nodded, "Yep, and I haven't seen him since he left my Earth and I ran away," she confessed._

 _Tracy let a small smile slip out, "Then you two should catch up while I see what I can do for HR's friends," she revealed before leaving the room, causing Harry and Addy to be alone._

 _Addy began, "I didn't expect you to be here."_

" _Then why did you come to this room first before even saying hello to your family?" Harry replied, his tone playful. Addy sighed, of course he knew she came here first, because they just brought him here and they had no idea she was even back._

" _I didn't expect it," she clarified her statement, "But, that doesn't mean I didn't hope to find you in here."_

 _Harry smiled, a little of his arrogance showing through, "I was wishing you'd finally be back from your little adventure too. So, did I hear correctly that you want to try out a multiverse distance relationship?" he reminded her of what she'd said to convince Tracy to help._

 _Addy shook her head, "I was not saying that. And, obviously I put on more of a love story show for her, then what I feel. I am ready to be with you again, but maybe just when you're here," she explained gaining a frown from Harry._

" _I was hoping you'd be ready for more, but if that's where you are then I'll take it," he replied, "We could be great though."_

" _I can't give you my whole self even if I want to," Addison answered his concerns, "It hurts too much when you leave, but if we keep things casual then I'll be ok, unless that's not enough for you which I would understand."_

 _Harry shook his head, "Let's talk about this later, we have a speed god to take care of and who knows what else," he averted the subject and gestured for her to follow him to the Core._

 _Barry, Cisco, Iris, and Caitlin defeated Savitar allowing everyone to go home, for a brief spell, anyway._

 _Harry went to Addison's loft with her where they continued their discussion from earlier. Addy attempted to distract Harry from the subject matter as she straddled him and began placing tiny kisses along his jaw until she reached his lips._

 _Harry pulled back regretfully from her assault, "Addy, I want to do that with you, but we need to decide how we're going to proceed with each other."_

" _It's simple," she responded, climbing off of him in disappointment, "Either we keep it casual if it works for you, or we do nothing."_

 _Harry shook his head, "I can do your casual for a while but I will be attempting to show you, prove to you, why we should be serious about each other. If it doesn't work and you're still after your original proposal, then we will be done because I know we can be so much more, and I want us to be," he gave his own simplified explanation of their complex situation._

 _Addy nodded, "Ok, I can agree to that. I hope you can convince me because I don't want to lose you," she moved back on top of his lap, "Now, can we get to know each other again? It's been a very long time," she leaned in and grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth._

 _Harry was ready, this time, to give in to her wishes but they were stopped when the entire building began shaking along with the city. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, protecting her as best he could._

 _When it stopped, the pair went back to STAR Labs for more devastating news._


	9. Chapter 9

In Season 4

They brought Barry back from the Speedforce, unveiling new metas who hadn't been in Central City when the Particle Accelerator exploded. Addison hadn't seen Harry in a few weeks which she pretended not to care about.

Addison sat at a picnic table with her family and friends as Joe's girlfriend Cecile brought them their food. Cecile noticed Addison's mind wasn't present as she sat down next to her.

"You ok, Addy?" Cecile asked, feeling like she was somewhat of a mother now to Joe's kids.

Addison turned to face her, no appetite for the food she'd just been given, and answered. "I'll be ok. I just find some days I miss Harry more then others. I wish he'd just come back for good," she revealed, gaining a look of sympathy from Cecile, the two lost in their own conversation while the others talked about other things.

"I know," she replied, "Maybe, if your relationship gets more serious he'll decide he wants to stay, but only time will tell."

Their talk was interrupted by a breach alert back at STAR Labs. The team raced back to find Harry the intruder. He looked at Addison with a smile as he handed Wally a device. Addy gave him a weak smile in return, amazed he showed up today after she'd been feeling like she did. Addison didn't stick around as she turned and made her way back to the Core to continue their research on the new metas.

Addison wasn't alone for long when the rest of the team joined, minus Barry who had gone after a double bank robbery.

Harry gave her her space as he learned about what had been going on since the last time he was on their Earth.

"You brought Barry back without letting me double check the calculations? You unleashed a wave of Dark Matter creating an entire new group of metas?" Harry yelled, frustratedly as the team could only nod in reply.

Cisco challenged him, "You gave me the calculations!"

"Yes, and I said not to use them without consulting me which means you all should be cursed at," Harry replied beginning to walk out of the Core.

Addison stood to leave, just wanting to be far away from all of this, only hearing more bits of Harry and Cisco yelling at each other, Harry raising his voice to an insanely high pitch to mock Cisco.

Addison hated how much she loved having him there and how much she loved him. She wanted to be able to keep it casual, but her heart was still just as invested as it was before. Addison went to the lowest level of STAR Labs to be alone and think about what was next for her and Harry. Waiting to be called upon if they needed her help with Becky Sharp.

As she sat, thinking, unsure of how long she'd been in her current seat, she was brought out of her mind by the sound of the Particle Accelerator turning back on. Addison jumped up and raced to the controls where she found Harry and Cisco. She joined them in attempt to shut it off before it blew once again, making their meta problems even bigger.

Addison followed their directions as Harry got electrocuted by one of his attempts causing him to be thrown to the ground. She moved to his side, helping him up as he groaned, "Are you alright?"

"I will be once we shut this thing off," he answered moving back to the controls.

Cisco laughed, "Harry, you have bad juju. You hit your head with something you threw in the air and now this."

Addison gave Harry a look of pity as they continued to work until Harry said to let it go which caused Cisco and Addison's draws to drop in shock until Harry explained why it worked and allowed Barry to get Becky, ending their current meta problem but not the larger one.

Cisco left the hall, but Harry and Addison stayed. "Good work," she congratulated him.

"I'm happy to see you," he replied, waving off her praise, "I'm going to stay for awhile for two reasons. Jesse's team kicked me out and clearly, your team needs closer supervision," he paused, giving her a small but charming smile. "So, would you like to go on our first proper date? I was thinking dinner," he offered.

Addison thought back to what Cecile had said and she nodded, "I would love that," she took a deep breath, "I think we should try to take things more seriously then what I originally proposed. Are you still game for that? The multiverse distance relationship?"

Harry pulled her into his arms, placing his lips to hers, "I thought you'd never ask."

"I have one condition," she replied once he released her. He motioned for her to name it, so she said, "Can you fix that haircut?"


	10. Chapter 10

Harry arrived at Addison's loft to pick her up for their date, dressed as always in black. Addison met him at her door, in a red, strapless, shorts romper.

"You look wonderful," Harry stated, "Though that does seem to be something much harder to get into then your usual choices," he winked, teasing.

Addison playfully punched him as she followed him outside. She lived downtown with the best restaurants right outside her home, allowing them to walk there. "I am trying to act like we're a more serious couple. And, only trashy girls invite the into their panties on the first date."

Harry smiled, "I don't know if you remember, it's been a long time, but I've already been in your undergarments."

"I guess we'll just have to see where the night takes us," she answered as he guided her into her favorite pizza place where a table was waiting on them with a large, thin crust, cheese pizza and a pitcher of beer. She took a seat at the table, grinning at the work he had put into their date.

"This is very good, Wells," Addy complimented, "I had no idea you were such a romantic or that you knew all of my favorites."

Harry grinned in return, "Well, when someone talks as much as you do, it's hard to avoid and I have Total Recall."

"How could I forget?" Addison replied, "It's not like you mention your immense intellect as often as you can," she added before pulling a slice of pizza onto her plate and pouring herself a beer.

Harry shook his head, "Will this banter of ours follow us through our entire relationship? I don't mind at all because it makes this that much more fun."

Addy shook her head, "I can't imagine it would ever go away. We may like some of the same things, but we are still very different," she changed the subject, "So, if you're sticking around why don't you finally come stay in my loft with me?" she offered.

Harry raised a brow, "My goodness, I thought you said we wouldn't be going that far on our first date. This is starting to feel very scandalous," he mocked her earlier remarks.

Addy let out a laugh, "I see what I've done, but really, will you stay with me? I want to get as much time together as we can, and I can't think of a better way."

Harry leaned toward her, across the pizza, stealing a quick kiss before he answered, "I would love nothing more, but I will always be sure to tell everyone you slept with me on the first date," he turned his sweet words into a taunt before moving back into his seat before she could retaliate.


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry, behave yourself," Addison pretended to scold him as the team broke up for Barry and Iris' bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Harry grinned at her, "Of course, my love. I don't need any of the things I'll be tempted with because I have you," he leaned down for a kiss.

Felicity made a gagging noise, "Ok, you two, whos getting married Barry and Iris or you two?"

Addison blushed as she pulled away from Harry. "I'll see you later," he said softly before Felicity whisked Addy away with Iris, Caitlin, and Cecile.

The girls sat down at a nice restaurant for a quiet meal when Felicity started the conversation. "So, I want to talk about Barry and Iris but, Addison what is going on with you and Harry? Things seem _very_ serious."

Addison shrugged, "I really don't know. We have decided to take things to a more serious level but that's all," she changed the subject while raising her champagne glass, "A toast to Iris for a long and happy marriage."

The girls toasted with her before the conversation started again but Addison found herself lost in thought at marrying Harry. The idea had never really crossed her mind, mostly because they exist on two Earths, but it also felt right when she imagined walking down the aisle to become his wife.

Her attention was shifted from her internal thoughts by an unexpected gentleman who's moved to their table. "Did someone order a stripper?" Addison asked.

Caitlin looked nervous at the presence of the man, "Please get out of here," she warned.

He replied, "Amunet wants to see you."

Addison stood, "Caitlin isn't going anywhere," she pinned the stranger in the head with a roundhouse kick sending him out of the restaurant. Once the immediate threat was gone, Addison turned back to the table. "Caitlin, what's going on?"

But Caitlin was gone and Killer Frost had taken her place.

Iris spoke up, "Let's get back to STAR Labs, guys." The girls followed her lead leaving the nice party they'd planned for a possible night filled with danger.

By the end of the evening, Addison was home, in her bed, shortly after joined by Harry. "How was your guys night?" she asked, cuddling up next to him.

"I thought you were asleep," he kissed her forehead, "It was more eventful then we'd planned. What about yours?"

Addison thought over her ideas about marrying Harry and shoved them aside to answer him. "Ours was also more then we'd planned on. But, I got to kick some ass and it's been awhile so I'll put it in my win column."

He moved closer, wrapping her into his arms, not willing to admit that this night had made him think about marrying her.


	12. Chapter 12

Barry sat back in the Core, exasperated, "We are never going to find Devoe. We have nothing to go on."

Addison couldn't help but nod in agreement, "I have to give it to you, Bro, we are at a real loss right now."

Harry interrupted their sibling pity party, "I have an idea but I need to consult my friends first," he announced before disappearing from the Core.

Cisco and Addy looked at each other, asking in unison, "Did he say friends?" the pair stood and made their way in the direction Harry disappeared to to find out what friends he was talking about.

They popped up behind Harry, Cisco starting the conversation, "So, who are these friends? I will get snacks ready for the meeting."

Harry waved off Cisco's enthusiasm before turning to Addison, "You don't need to be here for the meeting. It'll be boring science stuff you don't enjoy," he attempted to persuade her to leave.

Addison raised her brow, "I feel like you're trying to get me to leave and it's not going to work. I am going to meet your friends, and you can't stop me.'

Harry sighed, knowing she was right and fighting her was a losing battle, "If you insist on staying then I will call them into attendance."

Addison and Cisco exchanged a glance as Harry turned on a device and a hologram appeared, a hologram of Harrison Wells, just not the one they were used to. Two more Wells' entered the scene with a surprise from 'Wells the Grey' before Harry's 'friends' introduced themselves.

"Hello," the first one began, "I am Harrison Wolfgang Wells from Earth 12."

The second one, a more casual Wells then they were used to, "Howdy, I hail from Earth 47 H. Lothario Wells."

Finally, a cyborg-the only way to describe him-, "Earth 22 is where I come from and I need to be fast. The reapers have stolen our supplies and I need to beat them to a bloody pulp."

Cisco looked at Harry, pulling him aside, leaving Addison with the Wells, the Council of Wells as Cisco would name it.

"Who are you, pretty lady?" H. Wells asked, his apparent desire to seduce her evident, his words mirrored by Wolfgang Wells causing Harry to turn back to the Council.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen," Harry interrupted their comments on his girlfriend, "This woman is Addison Allen and she is not on the market. Also, she will be making herself scarce because she doesn't like this type of work."

H. Wells grinned, "Oh, I see what's going on here. You already put a ring on this pretty little thing?"

Addison couldn't help a laugh escaping her lips as Harry fielded his response. "She and I are in a relationship and I would like to, as you say, put a ring on it. But that is not the matter of discussion for today," he pleadingly looked at Addy, begging her to leave with his eyes.

Addy gave him a wink, flashing her left hand at him, before she left the room and began training for whatever was to come next.


	13. Chapter 13

Addison stepped out of her shower as Harry went in, and put on her dress for Barry's wedding. She couldn't believe her brother was getting married. She pulled on her royal blue, halter maxi, accentuated by a bow on the waist, and looked in the mirror at herself.

Addison did her hair while Harry finished his shower. He got out and saw her, ready. "Addy, you look astonishing," he fawned.

Addison couldn't hold back her smile, "Thank you," she admired his chest as he stood before her with only a towel, "I wish I could take advantage of how you look right now, but if I do, we'll be late."

He moved toward her, reaching for her as she jumped back, "Harry!" she squealed, "You can't get my dress wet!"

Harry smiled, backing away, "I know but you were the one who mentioned it," he teased as he disappeared to get dressed, emerging once again in a full black suit which was exactly what anyone would imagine he'd be in. Addison wouldn't take him any other way.

She watched him put the finishing touches on his appearance before she spoke, "Are you ready to go see my brother marry his childhood sweetheart who is also kind of our sister?"

Harry thought over her statement, never thinking of it in that way before but just as quickly shaking it off with a nod as he offered his arm to escort her to the church.

They arrived and took their seats, Addison laying her head onto Harry's shoulder as the ceremony began.

"Do you ever think of it being us up there?" Addy whispered into his ear but he wasn't able to respond as the entire church was overrun by Nazis.

Luckily, this wedding was full of superheros who were able to defeat the threat but the wedding was also defeated as everyone returned to STAR Labs with one living attacker for them to interrogate.

Team Flash, along with Team Arrow, Supergirl, and the Legends took care of the threat with losses the team would never recover from.

Harry and Addison went back home, together, finally able to take off their wedding clothes. "Don't we deserve a day to celebrate without being attacked?" she exclaimed before sitting down on the couch, too tired even to take her clothes off.

Harry shook his head, "I wish I had a great answer that wasn't a lie, but this is just the fate we belong to, danger and constant amounts of people who want someone in our world dead," he paused, running his fingers along something in his pocket.

"Well, I guess that's why we have alcohol," she decided, using her only strength left to stand up and grab a bottle of wine, not bothering to pour a glass as she drank from the bottle and sat back down.

Harry smiled at this image of the woman he loved, getting down on one knee before placing his hand on her lap, "Addy?" he began, greeted by shock on her face.

"I can only think of two reasons you are down there and I'm not sure how I feel about either," she whispered.

He smiled once more, pulling a ring out of his pocket that he'd crafted himself, "Addison Allen, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my time on this, or any other, Earth. If today taught me anything, it was that we can't wait on the things we desire because we might not get the chance. Would you be my wife?" he proposed causing Addy to begin hyperventilating.

She sat back, looking at Harry and the ring, calming her breathing so she could utter something in reply to his question. Addison finally took a deep breath and replied, a smile appearing across her lips, "Yes, Harrison Wells, Harry," she corrected herself, "I will marry you."

Harry placed the ring on her finger before moving to join her on the couch, clutching her face in his hands as he placed his lips onto hers, Addy deepening the kiss as she pulled him closer.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you guys decorating the Core?" Addison asked as she walked in to see Harry and Cisco arguing over the tree. "What have you two done with the Harry I know and love?" she joked.

Harry shook his head, "I am merely trying to make sure Ramon does this correctly. Have you told anyone our news?" he changed the subject, stepping away from the tree.

Addy grinned as the others entered the room, as if Harry's comment summoned them there. She lifted her left hand to reveal the ring Harry made for her, "Harry and I got engaged," she shared, her voice much more high pitched then she'd expected it to be.

The room filled with messages of congratulations before Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. "Thank you everyone," Harry replied to all the kindness and warmth in the room, "If you'll excuse me, I have a plan to outsmart Devoe," he changed the subject, placing a kiss on the top of Addy's head and walked out of the Core.

Cisco glanced at Addison, "Do you have any idea what that was about?"

Addison shook her head, "If I knew, you'd be the first to know, but this mission is something he's keeping from me too."

She didn't bother following him to see what he was up to and instead redid the Christmas tree the two men had so wonderfully messed up.

Harry walked into the Core, hours later, just as Addy finished her work to reveal a lump on his forehead. "What happened to you?" Addison asked as she grabbed an ice pack, placing it on his head to help with the pain.

"After I got my project working," he began, "I went to check on Snow because we made her feel like we like Killer Frost better earlier. We were attacked by her meta boss and she knocked me out," he explained.

Addison removed the ice pack just long enough to place a small kiss on his injury, "Poor baby," she replied, "Did Caitlin make it out?" Harry nodded allowing Addy to ask her next question. "So, what was the other project you worked on today?" she asked, curiously.

Harry sighed, thinking over whether or not to share his work, "I created a thinking cap like the one Devoe used. It's our only option to finally outsmart him and get ahead of his plans. It worked," he shared, proudly.

Addy cocked her head to the side, "Can it hurt you? I'm all for beating Devoe but not at the risk of my fiance," she stated, worry in her voice.

Harry shook his head, "As long as I use it moderately, I should be perfectly fine. Just think of it as my sacrifice for the team."

She laughed, tending to his injury once again, "If you're ok then I'm ok, too."

Later that night, Harry and Addison met up with everyone else at Joe's home. Joe had been apologizing for the house not being decorated, but when they arrived Ralph had done it all and he was dressed as Santa.

"This puts me in the Christmas spirit," Addy smiled, leaning into Harry, who was also happily looking on to this group.

Joe walked in after the others to see the Christmas miracle, "Dibny, you did this?" he asked, in surprise.

Ralph nodded, "Don't make a big deal about it. I was just trying to do the right thing."

Joe walked over to thank him while Cisco, in record time, broke out the egg nog, "Who wants un on this?"

Addy's hand went straight in the air as she walked over and took a glass, taking a long swig ready for a refill. Cisco raised a brow as he poured her a second glass.

"Someone brought their 'D' game," Cisco quipped, "D is for Dranks."

Addy laughed, "I knew that," she shook her head and turned to Harry, "Do you want some?"

Harry waved off the offer, "At the rate you're going, I'm going to need to remain very sober to take care of you," he joked causing her to frown.  
Harry moved to take a seat with Addison quickly following and resting on his lap, "Do you remember our first Christmas together at STAR Labs?" she reminisced.

He thought back to the first time they had decided to be a couple and grinned as he replied, "I do. Last year just wasn't the same without you there," he admitted.

Addison nodded, "Neither was mine," she kissed him, more deeply then anyone was prepared for before she pulled back, "Let's never spend Christmas apart again, deal?"

"I promise," Harry replied, holding onto her, his arms tight on her body.


	15. Chapter 15

Addison walked down to, what was now, Cisco and Harry's shared lab with a possible venue for their wedding. When she reached the door, she heard them having a serious discussion and moved against the wall to listen and not interrupt.

"Why are you so against me using a thinking cap like you've been doing?" Cisco asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

Harry groaned, angrily shoving tools off of a nearby table, "Ramon, I'm protecting you. That's all I can say."

"Protecting me from what?" Cisco retorted, never one to give up without a fight.

Addison heard Harry sit down on his chair, letting out a deep sigh, "If I tell you this, you have to promise to keep it to yourself. Do you understand?"

"I guess," Cisco replied.

Harry took a deep breath, inhaling loudly, "The amount of Dark Matter needed to make the cap functional has been attacking my brain's capacity to retain what I know and the ability to learn again," he paused, Addison could imagine him looking to the floor and shaking his head. "I'm becoming an idiot and I don't want that to happen to you," he revealed.

The men grew silent before Cisco broke the quiet, "I'll keep your secret but I will also find a way to fix this. I won't let this happen to you, Harry," he reassured his friend as he left, luckily so distracted by what he just learned that he didn't see Addison.

Addison prepared to enter the room, not hiding what she'd heard, but she did tuck away the wedding planning materials. This was not the time.

"Harry," she said softly as she walked in to see the items he'd tossed across the floor, "Babe, I heard what you said to Cisco," she was ready to comfort him but he stopped her, standing.

He shook his head, "Don't pander to me. I was an idiot to over use it after you and Cisco warned me, and now I will suffer as my brain rots and I forget everything I've ever known. Hopefully, you won't be one of those details," he lamented, his voice mixed between rage and sorrow.

She moved closer to Harry, placing her hand on his back, "I will love you no matter how smart you are. But you know this team, we will find a way to get your intelligence back. Don't be discouraged." Addison wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting under his arm.

As Harry stood there with Addison in his arms, he realized maybe being a genius wasn't as important anymore. He had the love of his life, his second chance, what more could life offer him.

He leaned down toward her, "You're right, sweetheart," his choice of pet name very unusual but Addy didn't stop him. "As long as we have each other then we'll be happy," he decided before turning to leave the lab.

Addison grinned, walking wrapped in his arms, "Are we going to continue our plans to take down that son of a bitch, Devoe?"

Harry nodded, "Other then being by your side, it's the only thing I want to do."


	16. Chapter 16

Cisco walked into the training room with the holographic projector, followed by a confused Harry and Addison.

"What is your plan?" Harry asked, still mostly with it, "Watch home movies?"

Addison shook her head, "That's not a normal projector, babe," she glanced at Cisco, "Are you calling on the Council?"

Cisco nodded, "If we can't have our Wells' brain then we can reach out for others," he summoned the ones he had chosen.

Before them appeared Wolfgang Wells, who immediately rejected Harry because of his failing intellect and leaving the room.

Addison was beside herself. Harry nodded at the reaction, "He's right, I'm a dum dum."

"He is very much not correct," Addison fumed, "Cisco, summon the Wells, now."

Cisco was not prepared to meet the wrath of The Flash's super strong sister and he did as she asked. He managed to bring about H. Wells, who they knew, NY gangster Wells 'Sonny', and HP Wells.

Addison was prepared to unleash hell on these Wells' but Cisco stopped her, "These Wells' are all brilliant but they have been rejected by the Council, so don't go off on them."

She shot a grateful glance at Cisco before she decided to speak, "Wells', our Harry has begun to lose his intelligence from an experiment to defeat a man who plans to take away the intelligence of everyone. We need your help to defeat him."

H. Wells grinned at Addison' plea, "Anything for you, beautiful. Has he finally gotten around to making you an honest woman? You are much more then a quickie," his version of flattery was not lost on her as she offered a smile and showed the Wells' her ring.

"We are engaged," she shared, "Our wedding has to wait until we defeat Devoe so that's another reason I need your help," she looked at Harry, "Take the floor, babe."

"Congratulations," the Wells' said in unison.

Harry smiled, "Thank you, guys," before he glanced at Addy, "I need your help, not just for me and my team, but for her and I. You see," he pretended to block his mouth and hide his next words from Addison. "My biggest dream, currently, is to be able to move our wedding up and begin the work to start a family. She's my everything, so, what do you boy's say?" he left it up to them.

The Wells' replied together, not in unison, but talking over each other, "We would be happy to help you and your wife to be," was their overall consensus.

As the Wells' worked, HP posed a query unrelated to the problem at hand, "Harry, if you're from Earth 2 and your bride is from this Earth 1, how do you two plan to make that work?"

Harry sat back, looking at Addison for a moment before looking back at the Wells', "That is the one thing I haven't thought about since we chose to move to this serious relationship level," he thought outloud, "The only logical thing to do is stay here. She has so many people on this Earth, and Jesse would happily come here to visit and not have me there peering over her shoulder constantly over there." He looked at them and then Addison, "I will stay here on Earth 1 with her."


	17. Chapter 17

Addison arrived at the Core knowing Harry would already be there because he rarely left since entering his current state.

The first thing she saw was Harry running straight into a rolling chair, quickly speaking, "This chair came out of nowhere," he just barely stopped himself from crashing to the floor. He began to speak about a blog he found about the Thinker, which he forgot Iris wrote.

Addy stepped in as he hit another chair, "Babe, sit down. You're going to be covered in bruises soon."

Harry turned to look at her, smiling as he saw her face before frowning, "You must be so worried about how my issues will affect our wedding, and how I can't help you plan at all," he began reading her face.

She shook her head, "Those are not my worries. But you were right that I am concerned," she paused, "About you," she got him into a chair, where he would hopefully be safe before she sat down with him. "Our wedding will work out, and it's the least of my concerns right now We have Devoe and your intelligence to worry about."

Harry nodded, "I feel strange about this new ability to feel emotions and see what people are feeling. I spent so many years barely noticing it, only taking time to worry about who I cared about the most," he revealed.

Addison waited until Iris and Barry finished talking before she interrupted them, staying in her seat in hopes that Harry would also. "Guys, where do you want me? And, is there anything we can let Harry do?" she asked, "I think he would feel better with a task."

Iris thought for a moment, "He can help me find Marlize with his newfound ability to sense feelings."

Addison nodded, in agreement, "That sounds very good. Do you want me with you two or is there something else I need to do?" she moved on to her next concern.

Iris looked at Barry, her face pleading for Addy to be with her to help with Harry, and he nodded, "Go with them. Take care of him, sis."

Addison moved to stand, helping Harry up with her, "Iris, take us to your information."

Iris guided them to one of the smaller labs with STAR Labs where she had a board set up with information about Marlize. Iris began to share what she knew of Devoe's wife while Harry mused about the soft side of things, entertaining to Addy.

"Babe, I like the way you are putting yourself in her shoes," Addison commented, "I am going to miss this side of you when you get your brains back," she teased which went over his head, unfortunately.

Iris shook her head, "Is this actually helping?"

Harry nodded, "I know I have bad days, dum Harry days, but today is a good day. I'm good, today," he shared causing Addy to move toward him, a smile growing on her face, "She is where she loved Clifford before he became a psychopath." He made his point causing Iris to think it over.

"The first place she felt loved," Iris thought outloud, "Her first home with Devoe, that's where she is!"

Addison smiled at Harry's accomplishment as he pager went off on her hip, "Iris, will you two be ok? I'm needed in Barry's training with Caitlin and Cisco," she announced.

Iris looked at Harry, realizing she needed to see the silver lining and feel less stressed, before she nodded, "Go help them. We'll be ok."


	18. Chapter 18

They defeated Devoe with help from Marlize, who also gave Cisco a tool to help bring Harry's mind back.

Cecile delivered Addison, Barry, Iris, and Wally's baby sister with the only strange thing left being the appearance of Barry and Iris' daughter Nora from the future, who had been watching them from afar.

Addison, Cisco, and Harry left all the celebrations to go into their lab and try Marlize's cure on Harry, hopeful.

"Ok hang on, Harry, we're almost there," Cisco said, as he finished it, "All I have to do is put this on."

Cisco placed it on Harry, Addison holding his hand until Cisco was ready to fire it up, motioning for her to let go, just in case. She gave Harry's hand a squeeze and then watched as Cisco powered up the device. At first, it didn't appear to cause Harry any distress but then the effect escalated causing him to yell out in pain.

Addison wanted to reach out and grab his hand but she couldn't until Cisco finally shut off the device in order to see what state Harry was left in.

Cisco moved in front of him while Addison took Harry's hand, once more, "Harry?" Cisco asked, his voice filled with worry.

Harry replied, "I have been and always shall be, your friend."

"Khan," Cisco replied embracing Harry with a triumphant smile on his face.

Harry released Cisco, "No offence, but…" he gestured to Addy getting an approving nod from Cisco before Harry pulled her into his arms, grateful not to be spewing nonsense anymore.

Addison pulled back from Harry as she heard Iris proudly say, "Star Wars," gaining a head shake from Barry.

Cisco said something he and Harry would normally converse about, but Harry replied, "I didn't understand any of that."

Cisco laughed as if Harry was joking while Addison looked on, concerned. "It didn't work. Marlize said it would work, she lied," Cisco was raging.

Harry calmed him, "It did work, Ramon. I may not be the genius I once was, but now I have balance. You've given me the ability to value relationships more, love Addison better then I've ever been able to."

Cisco shook his head but let go of his anger for the moment.

Harry looked at Addison, "Will you be alright if I run to my Earth for a quick trip to see Jesse?" his concern over her possible reaction, evident.

Addison smiled with a small laugh, "You don't have to ask to visit your daughter, Harry. Go and enjoy. I have a baby to play with here anyway," she added a little taunt, "Just try and be back before our wedding?"

He grinned in reply, "You know I won't be able to stay away for very long at all," he leaned down and placed a soft, grateful, kiss on her lips.

Harry hugged everyone else and disappeared leaving them to head back to Joe's and visit with the baby, Jenna Marie.


	19. Chapter 19

Four weeks later…

Team Flash, Team Arrow, Supergirl, and the Legends met in the Napa Valley for Harry and Addison's wedding.

Addison's made of honor was Cecile because they'd grown so close with her bridesmaids: Iris, Caitlin, and Felicity.

The wedding was outside with a beautiful arch, covered in vines.

Addison put on her gown, with the help of her ladies, it was off white, form fitting, with a lace neckline. She had her bridal party in navy blue, off the shoulder dresses, to match Harry's navy tux.

John Diggle officiated the ceremony to make their wedding as personal as possible.

"Are you ready to walk down the aisle?" Cecile asked, as Joe walked in to take the baby from her during the ceremony.

Joe gasped as he saw Addison, "Look at my other little girl, all grown up and getting married. You look perfect, baby," he placed a kiss on her cheek before he walked out.

Addy smiled at Cecile, "More then anything," she replied to her question before Joe had walked in.

Cecile guided her to her spot so she'd be ready to walk the aisle when the moment came. Joe was there, the baby with Wally, so he could give her away as he'd done with Iris months before.

"Are you going to get pregnant as quickly as Iris?" Joe whispered to Addy, his pride seeping through his pores.

Addison laughed, "I'm not against it but I'd like a little time," she joked.

Their banter was cut short by the sound of the wedding march, their que to begin the walk. Joe guided Addison down the aisle before giving her another kiss on the cheek then offering her to Harry, who already had his hand out for her to take.

Harry pulled her up to the altar with him, his face giving away how much he loved her.

Diggle handled the ceremony with his expertise, until it came time for he vows. "Addison, would you like to go first?" Diggle offered.

Addy smiled before she looked into Harry's eyes, "From the moment I first met you, when I slammed my fist into your face, I knew we'd have a very different road ahead of us. But, it was a road I very much wanted to travel because I'd be your co-pilot. You have always been strong, kind, brave, and loving in the best ways I could ever imagine or ask for. I look forward to many more strange and crazy years with you, and I vow to stay by your side through every bit of it."

Diggle nodded, moving to Harry, "And yours."

Harry looked into Addy's eyes, "That's a tough act to follow, but I'll try. Addison Allen, when I met you, after the incident you mentioned, I felt connected to you. Your personality and your constant chatter became hard to resist, as hard as I tried," he laughed softly. "The first time I kissed you, I knew that the feelings I suspected I had were real and I needed to do everything in my power to be with you. My daughter immediately," he looked over at Jesse, "knew how happy you made me, and between her approval and the way my heart beats when I'm near you, or thinking about you, I knew I had to marry you. I vow, sweetheart," he had really committed to his intelligence lacking nickname for her. "To love you the best I can and to be by your side, forever. I will support you in anything you try and, somehow, I fall in love with you a little more every single day," he finished seeing a small tear on Addy's cheek.

Diggle grinned, "Those were very nice. Remind me to steal them for my future weddings," he got a laugh to lift from all the heart heaviness the crowd was feeling. "With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry leaned forward and placed his lips onto Addy's as their friends and family cheered.

The End

For Now


End file.
